Identity
by Rian1945
Summary: Finn got an amnesia and he must solve the mystery behind the disappearance of people he know in Candy kingdom gala. FinnxFionna content, the story have some connection with "The Great mushroom war diaries".
1. Amnesia

**Hey hey hey! This is my sixth fanfic. This story is about mystery about the missing of a group. Finn have to find them by solving the memory gap in his mind. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Amnesia.

It was night and raining. The lightning shocked very hard and the thunder is very loud. In the hospital, a group of doctor and nurse are carrying a hospital bed while running. The man in the bed is Finn. He got a head injury that very lethal. The blood is flowing from the back of his head. He also got some stab wound in his body. There's plastic bag that hang below his head and body so the blood wouldn't flow to the hospital floor. Finn opened his eyes a little and saw a big flash of light and some people putting an emergency equipment. He closed his eyes again and can feel that his losing many blood from his body. He opened his eyes again and saw that he entered a surgery room. The doctors then gave him an anasthethic and he fell asleep. The doctor started to operate him. They bisected his body to see the damage that caused by the stabbing. Luckily, it's not hit any vital organs. The doctor closed his body again and stitched all the stab wound. They focussing to the head injury. The injury hit the part of the brain that use to memorize things. The doctors feared that Finn will have an amnesia. They fixed the brain cell that is damaged. Then they closed the head and stiched it. The doctors called off the operation. Finn brought into a hospital room and waited until he woke up.

The next morning, Finn woke up. He tried to get up from the bed, but there's a lot of medical equipment that hold him. He looked around and confused. The reflection of sun from the window bright up his face. He wore a hospital patient clothes. The room is coloured pink in the ceiling and the wallpaper is candy. There's a bathroom and a closet. Suddenly, someone entered his room. It's a woman and she took a chair and sat beside Finn. She held a paper.

"Hello there. Are you feeling better now?" asked the woman.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Where am I?" asked Finn confusely and the woman wrote something in the paper.

"You're in the candy kingdom hospital. My name is Doctor Princess. What's your name?" asked Doctor Princess.

"My name is ... I can't remember. Sorry." said Finn trying to think and she wrote again in her paper.

"You're name is Finn. Can you remember anything in your live?" asked Doctor Princess.

"Not much. I remembered that I have a brother named Jake. I lived in a treehouse. Me and Jake always do adventorous things in the land. I rmembered that Me and Jake are invited into a gala in the candy kingdom. That's it." said Finn sweating to remember everything and Doctor Princess wrote again in her paper.

"Okay. That's all. You can get out from here right now." said Doctor Princess and released all the medical equipment.

Finn got up from the bed and Doctor Princess walked out from the room. He opened his closet and saw his blue shirt and shorts and also his white bear hat. He released his patient clothes and wearing his blue clothing. He then saw his demon sword. He put the sword in his back. He walked out from the room to the main lobby of the hospital. Along the way, he tried to remember what happen to him, but it's very hard to do. He arrived at the lobby and walked to the receptionist to check out from his room. Then, a woman touch his shoulder. Finn turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She wore a rabbit hat with some of her hair came out from the hat. She wore the same clothing as him, but she wore a short skirt, a woman a shoes, and longer socks. Finn felt a deja vu when near her. It's just like they already met. Finn tried to remembered her, but it's just too hard. She knew that Finn got an amnesia. So, she introduced herself again.

"Hey. My name is Fionna. In case you don't remember. We meet three days ago." said Fionna while shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." said Finn.

"Listen. I got something to show you." said Fionna.

"Okay." replied Finn.

She pulled his hand and they ran out from the hospital. Finn saw her face and he thinked he got a crush. He felt very happy when near her. They ran across the candy kingdom back to Finn's treehouse.


	2. The clues

**Finn got an amnesia. Eventually, he will remember everything slowly. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The clues.

Finn and Fionna ran to Finn's treehouse. They entered the treehouse and climb to the main floor. They then sat on the couch and rest for a few moments.

"So, How's your day?" asked Fionna.

"I can't remember." said Finn stretched his both arms in the couch.

"Huh. Do you remember anything yesterday?" asked Fionna.

"Not really. All I can remebered is the sound of the crowd and a blow to my head. Beside, do you in the party last night?" said Finn tried to remember.

"Yeah. I was there. I also don't really remebered. I also got a blow in my head. But, it's not as worst as you are." replied Fionna.

"Huh. So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Finn about they're next move.

"Well. I already asked all the data about the incident from the candy kingdom royal guard. I put in your bedroom." Said Fionna and got up from the sofa to took the file.

"Wait! Why do you put the files in my house?" asked Finn confusely.

"You don't remember. But, you let me stayed with Cake in here two days ago. Also, you said that me and Cake can use your bedroom and you with your brother Jake slept in the sofa. Do you get it?" said Fionna widely.

"Yeah. I remember that now. But, I don't really remember your sister Cake. What does she look like?" asked Finn curiously.

"She's a cat. Her fur is white with some orange in few part of her fur. She just like your brother, but in cat and girl version." said Fionna.

"Okay. I remembered her now." said Finn.

"So, can I grabbed the files?" asked Fionna ready to leave.

"Sure." replied Finn.

Fionna then climbed to the bedroom to take the files. Finn just rested and took a slow breath while sitting comfortably in the sofa. At the same time, he tried to remember everything. He then started to remember that the ruler of candy kingdom is Princess Bubblegum and he also remebered that she's his old crush. He then started to remember Flame Princess. They used to date. But, Finn forgot if he and Flame Princess still dating. Suddenly, Fionna dropped the files to the floor. The files is in a big box. The files contain about the incident yesterday based on the evidence found around the gala room.

"Wow. How do you carried that to the top?" asked Finn confusely about the weight of the files.

"There's an electric cart. I just throw it now because the cart is slow." said Fionna while climbing down.

"Oh. Anyway, let's open this." said Finn and Fionna sat beside him.

"Okay." replied Fionna happily.

"Her smile is like an angel. That smile makes me really happy." said Finn to himself.

They opened the box together. The files so many. But, Fionna kindly shorten the files into one file. Finn took the file and opened it. He saw that there's a lot of candy people that break to pieces in the picture of the file. Some writing in the file said that the attacked happen 9.30 PM. There's a lot of water that coming from melting ice. There's also few explosive thrown in the gala. There's also few gunshots in the wall. Finn finished reading all the files started to remembering about last night.

"No. I remebered it's not 9.30. Before someone hit my head, I saw the clock and its shown 8.30." said Finn while remembering.

"Fair enough. I never saw the time when I get to the gala." replied Fionna.

"I remembered someone hit my head. I don't get instantly fainted out. I can still heard the gunshot and many things break. But, I can't see very well. That's all I remembered." said Finn and can't remembered more.

"Okay. What should we do now?" asked Fionna.

"Based on the gunshot. I thinked there's a leak in the candy kingdom security." said Finn.

"Okay. But, we should do it tomorrow because the day is going down." said Fionna while pointing the sky that going dark.

"I got you. I'm gonna cook a dinner for both of us." said Finn and got up from the sofa.

"Okay." replied Fionna shortly and Finn walked to the kitchen.

Finn took a pan and put it on the stove. He turned it on and put a half butter in the pan. He took two eggs from the fridge. He broke both of the eggs and spilled the contents to the pan. He cooked the eggs into scramble eggs. He add a special ingredient into the egg. He took a cheese and grate it until it half. He then add the grated cheese to the egg. Finn then finished cooking the egg. He put the egg in two plates. He brought the plates to the dining table. He called Fionna to came over to have dinner. She then came and sat in the dining chair. Finn sat across her. They ate together in the table. They chatting while eating. They chatting mostly about what will they do tomorrow. They also told some jokes to each other.

They then finished they meal and ready for bed. Fionna told Finn that he can sleep beside her. Fionna climbed first to the bedroom to changed her clothes. Finn changed his clothes in the living room. He then finished changing and climbed to the bedroom. He saw Fionna already changing and she already lay down on the bed reading a book. Finn then joined her and lay down beside her.

"Fionna, what are you reading there?" asked Finn curiously.

"Nothing. Just some journal that someone gave to me." said Fionna.

"Who is it?" asked Finn.

"Maybe you don't remember. But, it's from a guy named Marshall Lee. You already met him a week ago." said Fionna.

"Oh yeah." replied Finn shortly.

"Okay. I'm gonna get some sleep. You better do it too." said Fionna and closing the journal book and went to bed.

"Yeah." replied Finn and went to sleep.

Finn and Fionna put they're head in the pillow. They pulled the blanket together. Fionna slept while facing to the left. Finn also do the same. Finn started to get closer to her. He then right behind her. He stretched his hand around her and hugged her in the stomach. He hugged her tightly. He felt her warm body and her soft stomach. She replied his move by grabbing Finn's hand and held it softly. She then started to breath slowly. Her heart is shaking very hard. She got a crush with Finn. She then fall asleep. Finn also fall asleep. They will process all the evidence next day.


	3. The leak

**Will Finn uncovered the missing people in the gala? Keep reading and you will find out.**

Chapter 3: Leak.

Finn standing near a buffet table. He held a glass of red syrup. He saw colorful spotlight around the ballroom. He looked around the gala and spot few things. Like PB dancing with Gumball, Marshall and Marceline talking to each other while eating, Jake is going into a room with Lady Rainicorn, and Fionna walking to him. She then stand in front of him and pulled his hand. She then asked him to dance with her. Finn delightful to do it. So, they walked to the dance floor. Finn put his right hand in her upper back while his left hand in her waist. Fionna also do the same. They then dance following the rhythm of the song that played for the dance. They dance passionately among the crowds. They then stopped for a while and looked at each other. They get closer. They lips almost touching to each other. Suddenly, a massive explosion make a hole in the wall. Finn and Fionna ran to the wall. Then, someone hit Fionna in the head and she got unconscious. The one that breaching in is someone with a black clothing and black robe closing the face. He then stabbed Finn few times in the body. He then hit Finn in the head and he fell down to the floor. He then looked at the crowd got captured by the black clothing guy. Then, few others guy like him also joining in. Finn then looked at one of them and saw the candy kingdom royal guard badge. Then, the guy with the badge turned around and opened his black robe. The man is one of the candy kingdom banana guards. Finn can spot him easily because he has a scratch mark in the face. Suddenly, everything goes blur and everything scattered to pieces. He closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes. He back at his bedroom. He saw the clock pointing 9.00 AM. He saw Fionna is not in the bed, he thinked that she maybe already go outside do something. He got up from the bed carefully while yawning. His eyes is still heavy because of the sleep. He walked to the bathroom slowly. He walked to the water basin and turned on the water. He washed his face and looked at the mirror for a while. He opened his clothes and took a towel. He then fully naked with his towel in his shoulder. He didn't notice that one of the towel is missing. He opened the curtain for the bathtub and get really shocked. Fionna is having a bath and she surely naked. Finn accidentally saw something that he shouldn't see in woman's body. She also saw something that woman shouldn't see in men's body. Both of them got really shocked and traumatic for a while, not to mention they're face also getting red. Finn closed back the curtain and walked out from the bathroom and waiting until she finished and also the towel is closing his hip. Few minutes later, She walked out from the bathroom with lots of towel closing her body. Finn then entered the bathroom and having a bath. She took off the towel and started to get dressed with her adventure clothes. She then climbed downstairs to have a breakfast. She took a fresh milk from the fridge and a bread from the cupboard in the kitchen. She sat at the dining chair and ate her breakfast. Finn then came out from the bathroom squeaky clean. He used his adventure clothes and climbed down to the kitchen. He joined Fionna for the breakfast and with the same food.

"So Finn, what are we gonna do now?" asked Fionna while eating her bread.

"I got this vision in my dream. That one of the banana guard is involved in the incident." said Finn while drinking his milk.

"But, all the banana guard are look alike." said Fionna.

"Not this one. This banana guard have a scratch in the face." replied Finn.

"Okay. Let's go find him after this." said Fionna.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Finn shortly.

They finished their breakfast and ready to find the banana man. They ran out from the treehouse to the candy kingdom. They ran throught the sugar forest when suddenly Finn got trip by a wood. Fionna instantly ran to him and checked him. Finn then sat by a tree and holding his left leg in agony. Fionna then told him to putb away his hand so she can see the scar. The scar only a little cut with a few blood flowing out in his knee. She opened her backpack and took a bandage to cover the wound. She started to patch the wound by raping all of his knee. Finn just sat there watching her patching his wound. She's very kind and very beautiful. Finn want to get to know her very well. He also want her to become his girlfriend. His mind is flying imagine her as his girlfriend. All of it stop at once when Fionna finished patching his wound. They continued they're journey to the candy kingdom.

When they arrived at the candy kingdom, they saw everything change. The candy kingdom is temporarily controlled by the earl of lemongrab. The security become very tight around every corner. They entered the castle and it was disaster. Lemongrab sent everyone that he doesn't like to the dungeon. Finn and Fionna walked to Lemongrab which is sitting in the throne.

"Uhhh.. Your highness Lemongrab." said Finn while bowing in front of him with Fionna.

"What are you doing here?"asked Lemongrab with irritating voice.

"We want your permission to check every banana guard in the candy kingdom." said Fionna.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Lemongrab still in irritating voice.

"Because we thinked there's a leak in the candy kingdom banana guard." said Finn straightly.

"You thinked! I don't act in hunch. Give me real evidence and I give your clearance!" shouted Lemongrab irritatingly.

"Okay. We will go and find new evidence." said Fionna and pulled Finn's hand.

They walked away from the castle annoyingly. They sat in the stairs and thinked to find a way to get to the banana guard. Finn then found a solution. They have to sneak in to the banana guard base through the air vent. Fionna is agreed with the plan. She then hugged him and said that he is a genius. Finn's face is getting red. They then moved to the banana guard base and search for the scarface banana guard. They climbed to the roof to find the air vent hatch. They entered the vent and moved around stealthly. They looked at every hatch to find the scarface banana guard.

Twenty minutes later, they didn't find him anywhere around the base. They went back to the roof and moved out from the vent. They jumped out from the roof to the ground. They then walked on the sidewalk and tried to figure out something else. Suddenly, they saw the scarface banana guard in front the base talking with someone. The both suspicious people then walked away to some place. Finn and Fionna followed the suspicious people because they might giving a new clue. They always hide behind anything they can reached whenever the suspicious look back. The suspicious people took outside the candy kingdom into the forest. They then standing in the middle of the forest. Finn and Fionna hide behind the bushes and hoping that it will lead them into a new clue. Few hours later, there are three men meeting the suspicious people. They appeared to be talking about something. Finn and Fionna waited until the right time to catch them. Suddenly, one of the three men pulled out a briefcase. The scarface banana guard took the briefcase and opened it. The briefcase contain lots of money. Finn and Fionna then jumped them out. They pulled out their sword and weapon. Finn pulled out his demon sword while Fionna pulled out her crystal sword. The people they jumped pulled out they're sword. They fought them. After many swordfighting, Finn and Fionna defeated all the evil people. They got injured a little bit, but they alright. Finn then saw the scarface banana guard trying to flee. Finn pulled him and slammed him into a rock. Finn pointed his sword to the banana guard's neck.

"Listen! Why do you taken hostage all the people in the gala?" shouted Finn angrily.

"Wow wow wow. Finn, chill out a little. How about we do this with my way?" said Fionna tried calm Finn down.

"Okay." replied Finn shortly and still angry.

"Now, tell me Who's hire you?" asked Fionna to the banana guard nicely.

"NEVER!" shouted the banana guard.

"Look. I already calmed him down, but he could break and kill you. I don't want that happen an you of course doesn't want that happen to. So, just tell us who hired you?" said Fionna threatening the banana guard.

"I'm not telling you." replied the banana man and spitting on Fionna.

"You know what. Just kill him Finn" said Fionna.

"Okay." replied Finn happily and ready to cut the banana guard in half.

"WAIT!" shouted a man that came out from nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Fionna while pointing her crystal sword to the man.


	4. The usual suspect

**Finn and Fionna meet a stranger when they interrogate the banana guard. Can anyone guest the stranger? Read this story to know the stranger. Hint: I wrote in the summary that this story is connected to my other story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The usual suspect.

"Who are you?" asked Fionna to the man while pointing her crystal sword to the man.

"Well. We ain't get any answer if you keep pointing your sword." replied the man with his hand's up.

"Sorry man. If I lower my sword, you may gonna kill me." said Fionna firmly.

"Well. I can kick your sword and took it to stab your boyfriend there." replied the man bravely.

"Hah. First, his not my boyfriend. Second, everything you say about that it's impossible." said Fionna underestimate the man.

"As you wish then." replied the man.

The man put his right leg about one feet to the front and his left leg about one feet as well to the back. He then swing his left leg very fast to Fionna. He kicked her sword and its thrown to the air. The man then jumped and catched the sword while backflip. He land behind Finn and grab him from behind.

"So, shall we do it in peaceful way?" asked the man while putting her sword in Finn's neck.

"Okay." said Fionna.

"Good. I'm gonna release your friend and give this sword to you. Okay?" replied the man.

"Okay." said Fionna. The man gave the weapon back and released Finn from his grab.

"Good. Now, where's the banana man?" asked the man.

"He's over ..." said Finn while pointing a rock.

"There he is. He's running away." shouted Fionna while pointing her finger to the banana man. The banana man is already ran a hundred meter away from them. Finn then took a rock and threw to the banana man. The rockhit the banana man in the head that make him unconscious.

"Nice throwing Finn." said Fionna for compliment.

"Sure." replied Finn.

They walked to the banana man and dragged him. They brought him into a cave. Along the way, Fionna started to look at the stranger. The man's hair is spiky a little and wavy with the colour of his hair black, he has a very white skin but not pale, seemingly more powerful than Finn. He wore black clothing with black cape, he have a sword in his back, the handle of the sword have some unknown writing, the knee and the elbow have a cap to protect his knee and elbow, Fionna also noticed that his both hands is wearing a black gloves and there's somekind of thing that wrapping his both hand and the right one is bigger than the left one, he wore a black barret hat with somekind of insignia, he also wore a black sporty shoes. He is very well-equip. He also the same age as both of them and appears to be a human.

They finally reached a cave. They went inside the cave to interrogate the banana man. As the banana man woke up, Finn threw him into a rock and started to interrogate him again. Finn taunted him many times, but he kept his mouth shut. Then, the man got an idea. He then started to rub the banana man in the face and the head. He then push his fingers in both hands to the banana man head. Then, a white light came out from both of his hand. The light started to get bigger and bigger. Fionna saw the man's eyes colour turning gold. Then, the light started to get disappeared and the banana man started to sleep. The man got up and facing Fionna and Finn.

"What do you do to him?" asked Finn confusely.

"I transfer all of his secret to my brain and I know who's hired him.

"Okay. Who?" asked Finn.

"The one that hired him is the one and only the Ice king." said the man.

"Huh. That's not suprising at all. Let's kick his butt and saved everyone." replied Fionna energeticly.

"Okay." said Finn.

"Guys, can I join you?" asked the man.

"Sure. But, what's your beef with the ice king?" asked Finn.

"I'll explain along the way." said the man.

"Already then. Let's go." said Finn happily. They walked out from the cave and started to walked to the ice kingdom. Along the way, Finn and Fionna is talking with the man to find out his interest to find the missing people.

"So, Can you tell us your beef to us?" asked Finn while walking with his hands in his pocket.

"Sure. I have to find the Ice king because someone that I hired me is missing in the gala." said the man.

"Who is it?" asked Fionna.

"Flame Princess." said the man shortly.

"So. You work with her?" asked Finn curiosly.

"Yeah. I'm her security because I her so much." said the man.

"What did you owe her?" asked Finn.

"She saved my life. I almost got killed, but she saved me. So, I worked for her." said the man.

"Okay. That's all that we ask." replied Finn.

They made it to the ice kingdom. They have to climb all the way to the top to entered Ice king's house. They reached the top and entered the house through the window. They searched every corner of the house, but they couldn't find him. They rendevouz at the main room. They discussing about what will they do. Suddenly, Finn saw Ice king flew to them. They split up and hide at anywhere they can. The man hid in the ceiling of the house and the snow tip covered his signature, while Finn and Fionna hid in the laundry together. They don't have enough space for each other, but they have to kept quiet so the Ice king won't notice they presence. They can heard the Ice king already entered the house. He also heard to talked with someone. They kept quiet and waited for the right time to ambush Ice king. The Ice king then sit in his chair and playing his computer. Finn then peeked and saw the Ice king having a great fun playing. Finn then whispered to Fionna to ready for ambush the Ice king. Finn then waited for the exact moment to ambush him with Fionna. Finn then see the moment and jumped out from his hiding with her. The Ice king then shocked seeing them. He then got very angry because they trespassinh his house. He burst the ice toward them. They dodge the attack and counter-attack the Ice king by punching him many times. The Ice king won't give up, he freeze Fionna and threw Finn away. He maximise his spell to freeze Finn. He burst a massive ice toward him. Suddenly, the ice burst cut in two wave like someone blocking it. Ice king stopped his spell and saw the man with his sword in front of him. Ice king then burst the ice many times toward the man. The man swing his sword to the ice burst. The sword deflect the burst to any direction, the sword is like magic sword. Finn saw the sword, it has the coulour of black and some unknown writing in the sword. The man dodge all Ice king attack many times. Finally, the man got freeze. Ice king then moved his attention to Finn. He wanted to froze Finn and make him as his statue. Suddenly, the man able to break free from the ice by magic. He ran to Ice king and kicked his crown to make the Ice king powerless. They finally captured Ice king. The man kept an eye on the Ice king while Finn break the ice that froze Fionna. She finally from the ice and they interrogated the Ice king.


	5. Romance time

**This chapter is mostly about romance between "you-know-who" and "you-know-who too". Happy reading.**

Chapter 5: Romance time.

They tied Ice king both hand and leg. They released his magical crown and put it in a table.

"Listen up Ice king! We know that you're the one that hired them." shouted Finn angrily.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Ice king confusely.

"Don't pretend you don't know. We know you hired them to capture everyone in the gala." shouted Finn.

"What proof do you have?" asked Ice king.

"One of your men told us that you hired him." shouted Finn.

"Oh that. I don't exactly hired them. You see, at least a week ago, my house is robbed by someone. The robber took my money away and I still can't find him or her now." said Ice king truthfully.

"Okay. If you lie, you know the price." said Finn and released Ice king.

"Thank you Finn." replied the Ice king gratefully.

"Now what we have to do?" asked Fionna.

"You know what, both of you better go home and I search around for evidence." said the man.

"Sure." replied Finn happily. Finn and Fionna then ready to return from the mountain house back to the treehouse. Suddenly, Finn remember something.

"Hey. I never got your name." said Finn to the man.

"Oh. You can call me Andrey and I'm human and a year older than you guys." replied the man.

"Well. There is another human other than us." said Fionna.

"Okay. I see both of you tomorrow at the candy kingdom, noon." said Andrey and started to searching any evidence.

"Sure!" said Finn and Fionna at the same time.

Finn and Fionna then leaved the mountain house and on their way to the treehouse. They walked through the snow and through the grassland. They then stopped at the middle of the grassland and sat in the field of grass. They already have a rough day and need to relax. The sun is going down and the sky around it is started to fading with beautiful reddish colour. They just sat there and enjoying thw view. Then, Fionna moved her hand to Finn and held his hand. Finn can felt her warm and soft hand in his hand. He then replied it by held it stronger. The sun is down a half and the moon already show up in the sky. They laid down in the grass and watched as the sun goes down. They took a deep breath and closed their eyes. They wished for something in their heart. They bend their head into any direction and make the wish. When they opened their eyes, they saw each other and they're wish is came true. They smile a little to each other and their face is getting red. They looked at each other and moved closer. They grab their waist each other and finally hugged. They then get very close and there's nothing that seperate them. Their lips is started to move closer and closer. They're lips finally meet and they kissed passionately. Finn then gave her a smooth kissed. When he wanted to get off from her, she gave him a more smooth kiss and he kissed her back smoothly. They kissed for a never ending ten minutes. They then seperated themselves for a while. Finn look at her and smiling happily. They then bend their head to the sky and watched the beautiful night sky with many stars sparkling around. There's also some shooting star and meteor shower in the sky. They watched in joy and relaxing in the field of grass. Then, Finn got tired and got up from the grass field. He took Fionna hand and pulled her up. They walked back to the treehouse. They walked in pairs and holding hands. They reached the treehouse and climbed back to the bedroom. Fionna took her pijamas and she walked to the bathroom to have a bath and changed, while Finn only changed his clothes in the bedroom. He wore his pijamas and went straight to the bed. He ready to sleep went Fionna walked out from the bathroom and wore a pijamas. She walked to thw bed and slept beside him. Finn took the candle beside him and blew it off. They facing each other in the bed. Fionna suddenly moved her hand to Finn's pijamas and started to open the buttons in his pijamas. Finn got confused about her act. Suddenly, She opened his chest and something to him. There's a big scare in his chest. She then touched it gentlely because the scare is not fully recovered. Finn then closed the buttons back and slept. He hugged her tightly and put his face on her hair. He smell her beautiful golden hair and the smell is very nice. She hugged him and also held his chest tightly. Finn took her hand that holding the chest and held it. He then kissed her forehead and went to sleep together and ready for another investigation next morning.

Finn then dreamt about him and Fionna. He standing in the middle of a flower field. He is wearing a long jeans with black shoes, and blue T-shirt. He is not wearing his bear hat. He looked at himself and notice he is taller than usual. He tried to talk and he is sound is become mature. His body is more powerful and muscles than usual. He then saw Fionna sitting in the field in a mat. There's a picnic basket beside her and she appeared to be holding something. He walked straight to her and sat beside her. She kissed her in the cheek. She then showed Finn what is she holding on. It's a baby and have the same as he is. The baby is a male and have a brown hair. He held the baby and played with him. The baby just smiling and laughing to him. Finn then closed his eyes and laid down. He opened his eyes again he is back to the real world. He looked around and saw Fionna still sleeping beside him. He pulled his body up and stretched for a while. He saw the time is still 8 AM. He got up and put his both feet on the floor. He yawned for a while and stand up. He climbed down to the kitchen to get a breakfast. He cook an omellette and ate it in the dining table. He also looking out through the window to see the sun kept rising. Then, he put his sight away and saw Fionna standing in front of the kitchen. Her eyes is shown the sign that she still sleepy. She walked slowly and still sleepy to the fridge. She took a box a milk and drank it. She sat beside him and keep drinking the milk. She then stopped drinking it and put her sight to Finn. She then make a quick kissed to his lips and ate half of his omellette. They then just sat and relax for a while. Fionna held his left hand and slept on his shoulder. Finn lend his head on her. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He got up and walked to the phone which is across the dining table. He took it and answered the call.

"Hello. Who is this?" asked Finn to the caller.

"Finn. It's Andrey. Remember to meet me in the Candy kingdom square at noon. Okay?" said Andrey.

"Okay." replied then hung up the call and Finn also hung up.

"Who is that Finn?" asked Fionna.

"It's Andrey, the guy that help us yesterday. He said that we have to meet him at noon in the Candy kingdom square." said Finn.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a bath. Make sure you don't enter to the bathroom again." said Fionna teasingly.

"Sure." Finn sighed.

She climbed back to upstairs and took a bath. Finn in the meantime sat in the sofa and wait for her. He suddenly saw BMO came out from the ledge of the sofa. BMO apeears to be turned off. Finn turned it on. BMO then reboot it's system for a while. Then, BMO is fully online.

"Hey BMO." greet Finn.

"Hey Finn." replied BMO.

"Why do you been turned off?" asked Finn confusely.

"Don't you remember, my battery is almost ran out. Jake then changed it. But, he have to turned me off so that there's no short circuit happen to me. That's all Finn." said BMO.

"Huh. When that happened?" asked Finn trying to remembered.

"It's two days. Also, it's happened before you went to the gala." said BMO.

"Okay." said Finn.

"Where's Jake?" asked BMO.

"Ummm. Let's just he is missing now. I will find him" said Finn while holding his chest.

"Hope you find him." said BMO giving his blessing.

"Yeah. I hope so. Anyway, let's play." said Finn.

Finn played BMO in the sofa and waiting for Fionna. Thirty minutes later, he still playing and heard someone climbed down from the stairs. It's Fionna and she wore her blue clothing. Finn then stopped playing and told Fionna to takeover. He climbed upstairs to take a bath. She waited for him while playing BMO.

Thirty minutes later, Finn came down with his blue clothing too. He looked at the time and it's showing 9 AM. He then took Fionna's hand to asked her out. They walked out from the house to do some activities. They have to do something to wait until noon. They ready to do any kind of adventure.


	6. The mastermind

**Time to get serious in this chapter. (Not really that serious). Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: The mastermind.

They walked around Ooo to wait until noon. They do lots of stuff around. They then walked to the Candy kingdom through the Candy forest. Finn noticed that is still a hour before noon from the sun height. He told Fionna to play hide and seek around the forest. Finn is the one that count while Fionna is hiding somewhere in the forest. Finn counted from one to one hundred. Fionna ran around the forest to find a hiding place. Finn finished counting and started to find her. He look at every corner of the forest. He ran along the forest to tracked her presence.

Three hours later, he still haven't found her. He started to worried about her. He walked around slowly and thinked where she might be. He then look up to a tree and accidentally saw her. She followed him all the time in stealh mode. She then jumped from the tree and land to him. Finn catched her and they fell to the ground. Fionna pulled her body and climbed on his stomach. They stared for each other in love.

"Fionna. I got something to say." said Finn in soft voice and struck by love.

"What is it?" asked Fionna in the same feelings.

"All I want to say is that I - I - I." said Finn stammered. Suddenly, he felt that his phone ringing in his backpack. Fionna got up from him and Finn pulled his body up.

"Hello. Who is it?" asked Finn to the caller.

"Finn. It's Andrey. It's time." said Andrey.

"Okay. Sure. Me and Fionna are on the way." replied Finn and hung up the call.

Finn then got up and walked to the Candy kingdom square with Fionna. Few minutes later, they arrived at the square. They saw a man with black clothing and black cape standing and looking at them. They walked toward the man and knew that he is Andrey. Andrey gave both of them some vital evidence to find the missing people in the gala.

"So, what do you got for us?" asked Finn curiously.

"Well. I found that the people that took Ice king's money is pro. They don't leaved any fingerprint around. But, I found something very intruding." said Andrey with his both arm in his chest.

"What is it?" asked Fionna.

"I used my contact to find a group of people that are pro to steal. My contact found a group of these people. They located in the witch village. And ..." said Andrey when suddenly Finn stopped him.

"Let's go to the village and shake them." shouted Finn while making his right hand become fist and slam it to his other hand.

"I know you gonna said that. Beside, both of you cannot enter the village without magic power. Also, I already came to them. I shaked them and make sure they won't be heard as killer." said Andrey.

"How suppose you do that?" asked Fionna.

"I paralyzed them permanently with magic." said Andrey in evil voice.

"That's very evil dude." said Finn.

"Yeah. At least they won't kill someone which is more evil." replied Andrey.

"Anyway, they said that they gave the money to someone from a third party. I'm already found the third party person. It's a black banker in the slum side of Candy Kingdom. And I haven't see him." said Andrey.

"Okay. Let's go meet him and shake him up." replied Finn slam his both hand at the same time.

They walked to the slums of the Candy Kingdom. The slums is filled with filthy and bunch of criminal. The streets is is crawled with thieves and con man. They extremely alert around the slums. Andrey located the banker in a bar. They entered the bar and find the banker. The bar is very smelly and lots of drunk people around. Andrey ordered them to wait for a while. He walked to the bartender and asked him about something. Finn and Fionna just sit in the corner of the bar and waited for him. The bartender seemed pointed something. Finn tried to find what is the bartender pointing at. It's a man with a briefcase and heavy black clothing that closing all of its body. Andrey then walked away from the bartender and walked toward them.

"Finn. You see the man with briefcase behind me?" asked Andrey.

"Yeah." replied Finn shortly.

"That's the banker. Now, this ain't gonna be easy to shake because there's a lot of people that guard him. Fionna, guard our backs." said Andrey warning everyone.

"Sure." replied Fionna.

They walked toward the banker to shake him up. Fionna standing to guard them while Finn and Andrey interrogated the man.

"I'm looking for a man that can transfer dirty money without getting any trace. Are you the man?" asked Andrey in soft voice.

"Yeah. I'm the man." said the banker.

"Good. Now, I know that some merceneries gave a lots of money to be transferred to someone a day ago. Give me a name of the man or woman that the money transferred to." said Andrey with little intimidation.

"I can't do that." replied the banker.

"JUST GIVE US THE NAME!" shouted Finn while slamming his hand to the table.

They attracted some unwanted people. Then, a few thugs came to them with many weapon. Andrey got up from the table with Finn and took a beer glass from the table. He then told Fionna to subdue the banker and brought him outside the bar. She ran to the banker and subdue him. Andrey suddenly threw the bear glass to the thugs. Fionna with the banker ran out from the bar through the back door. Finn and Andrey fought the thugs. Andrey kicked the leader in the face and he flew about five feet. Finn punched of the thugs in the face and threw him to a table. The remaining thugs pulled out they're weapons and attacked them. Finn and Andrey pulled out their sword and defend themselves. Finn killed one of the thug by stabbing the heart. Andrey used his magic and used the light power to blind everyone. He then killed half of the thugs while they're blind. Then, one of the hug succeedly stabbed Andrey in the stomach. Andrey fell the ground and blood flowing down from his stomach. Finn killed the stabber and all the remaining thugs. He then took Andrey and brought him outside the bar. They walked out from the bar and saw Fionna waiting for them with the banker tied up. Finn grabbed Andrey and dragged him to her. Fionna helped them and dragged him to the treehouse with the banker.

They arrived at the treehouse. Finn put the banker in the closet, while Fionna put Andrey in the sofa. All of his blood is still flowing out and dripping to the floor. Fionna also held his sword and put it in the table beside the sofa. They tried to treated him, but too many blood flowing out.

"Ah-uh. What should we do?" asked Finn.

"Let's keep the pressure on his wound." said Fionna and he is screaming in agony.

"G-G-Get to my right pants pocket." said Andrey slowly in agony. Fionna put her hand in his pocket and can felt something. She pulled it out and it's a syrette.

"Inject it to my chest." said Andrey still in agony.

She opened his clothes and injected the syrette. Andrey started to calm down and his wound is started to healing. They leaved him so he can have a rest. Finn pulled the banker from the closet and they interroagated him in the bathroom. They will do anything to shake him up.

"Listen up! My friend is almost die just to get you. So, tell me where the money goes!" shouted Finn intimidately.

"Nah. I won't talk to you." said the banker arrogant.

"Okay then. I know how to make you talk." replied Finn. He took two wire cable and connect it with the electrical source. He put the wire in the banker's both ear. The wire is connected to a switch. Finn turned on the switch and electrocuted the banker until he talk. After a hour of electocuting, the banker finally talk.

"Okay. I tell you." said the banker in pain and shocked.

"Who is it then!" shouted Finn intimidately.

"It's a guy named Ricardio." said the banker and crying and shocked.

"Okay. Let's release him." said Fionna and calmed down.

They released the banker away and warned him not to speak anything about them. Finn and Fionna back to treat Andrey. He still recovering from thw stab wound. They decided to find Ricardio tomorrow.


	7. The story live of the guardian of Ooo

**They will eventually find Ricardio. But, they'll hear a few stories first from Andrey.**

Chapter 7: The story live of the guardian of Ooo.

They met Andrey to check his condition. He laid down in the sofa with many bandages around his body. Fionna took a spaghetti and cook it in the kitchen while Finn is with Andrey monitoring his condition. Finn and Andrey talked about few things about their lives. Fionna then finished cooking and and put the spaghetti in three plates. She brought the plates to the sofa with forks. She gave the first plate to Andrey, second plate to Finn, and third plate to Fionna. They ate together but Andrey is fed by Fionna like a baby. He cannot move a lot because of his stitches in the stomach. After they ate, Andrey decided to tell the story of his life before and after the war.

"Guys. I want to tell you my story a thousand years ago before he war. Wanna hear it?" said Andrey.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Finn.

"Okay. Here we go. Ehem (make his voice stronger to give more expression telling the story). A thousand years ago, I was a guard for a human leader. The world is filled with humans. There's six billion of human long time ago. The war is caused by the greed of another human. Making humans attacking each other. It all started when I... (You now all the story if you read "The great mushroom war diaries.")" said Andrey in focus and strong voice telling the story. They both staggered and got excited by story. They thought all human is good like them. They were wrong about it. They then started to asked question to Andrey.

"Andrey. If all humans died because of the nuclear. How come you still alive ?" asked Finn confused.

"Well. I don't know that too. Anyway, let's move on to the part of story after the war. Ehem (Make his voice strong again and powered his distinguish Russian voice). The story is started ten years ago." said Andrey telling the story.

(**Flashback)**

Ten years ago, a man named Billy is walking through the mountains of Ice kingdom. He just finished fighting the lich and now walked back to his home which is through the mountains of Ice kingdom. He climbed to the highest mountain is mountain range. The sky is clear enough and there's no blizzard making the visibility even farther. He look around the mountain range when something captured his eyes. It's some kind of steel door and very near to him. He slide down the mountain and ran to the steel door. He walked to door and tried to open it. The door is tightly sealed. He pulled out his sword and swing it to the door many times. The door finally opened and destroyed. Billy walked in through the door. The place is very dark. He torched a wood and can saw everything. The place is very huge with something hanging in the ceiling and there's a flag in the wall with the colour black, red, and yellow from the top. There's also a writing below the flag that says "Bundesrepublik Deutschland". He walked around the place look something useful for him. He entered a room with a board name beyond the door that says "Labor". He walked around the lab. He saw a big blue tube. He walked near it to see clearly. The tube is filled with ice and it's very cold when it touched. The tube is made from glass. Billy wiped the tube to see what inside it. When he wipe it, he saw a face inside the tube. He jumped in shocked and fell to the back. He summoned his courage and walked to the tube again. The face is from a man which appear to be freezing. Billy took his torched which fell to the floor when he shocked. He saw the master key of the tube. He ran to the tube and find the switch to melt the tube. He saw a switch in the master key that says "Schmelzen". He pushed it and the tube is started to moved. He tube moving vertically to one hundred degree with the top is now in the bottom. The ice is started to melt and and the tube is opened. There's a lot of water that came out from the tube. There's also a man that came out from the tube. Billy walked to the man to checked his condition. The man is a human and he is unconscious. Billy checked his pulse and it's normal. The man's skin is very cold. Billy took a robe and rape it around the man. He grabbed the man in bridal style and walked out from the building. He brought the man to his cave and treated him. He waited until the man is concious and healthy.

Three days later, the man woke up. The man started look around his surrounding. He can tell from his surrounding that he is in the cave. He noticed that his body is covered by blanket and below is a pillow. There's a few lantern with fire in it around the cave. He saw all of his thing beside him. He got up from the bed and noticed that he only wear his army T-shirt and army pants with no belt. His army shirt and kevlar is gathered with his belongings. He then heard someone entering the room. He ran to his belonging and took a serdyukov pistol from his belt. He pointed the gun toward the door and saw a big blue figure entering. He is shocked from what his seen, but he pulled everything together and try not to get crazy. The blue figure is brought a bucket of water. Th blue figure moves slowly toward him and put the bucket near him.

"Okay. Now move back and identified yourself." said the man in shocked and his hand is shaking.

"Okay (moved back around five space). My name is Billy and I'm the local hero around this place. Now, tell me your name" said Billy with his hands up.

"Hero huh? That's mean you are good right?" asked the man.

"Yes. I'm the good side." said Billy.

"Okay (lowering his pistol). My name is Andrey Petrenko. I'm a human. I can tell from what you look that you are not a human. Tell me, where am I?" asked Andrey.

"You're in the land of Ooo. Where every kind of magic is exist." said Billy.

"Okay. So I was true about what I wrote in my journal. Okay, I'm understand what happen around here. Still, is there any human than me?" replied Andrey and get his logic straight.

"No. Not that I know." said Billy.

"Okay. I'm gonna take all of my stuff and leave. I'm gonna find out why all of this thing happen." said Andrey and put his pistol back on his belt. He wore back his army shirt and kevlar. He also put on his belt in his pants and his multifunction touchscreen device (MTD) in his left wrist.

"Before you go, you should meet a man name Crow. He is the one that will tell you everything. He lives in the boom boom mountain." said Billy to help him.

"Thanks." replied Andrey shortly.

He walked out the cave and explore the land of Ooo. The day is very bright with a few clouds in the sky. He walked to a big field of grass. He walked through the field of grass. He stopped in the middle of the field for a while. He turned on his MTD. The MTD is still working although its already froze for a long time. He look at the screen and noticed that the signal is very strong. He thinked that the satellite is still working. He used the GPS to find the Boom Boom mountain. The GPS is always updated from time to time. The MTD is really a super hi tech device. The MTD found the Boom Boom mountain which is a few miles away through the dense forest. Be started his journey tbrough the forest. He entered the forest and used the GPS to find the way. He used his knife to cut some leaves along the way. He can saw some birds flying and a Rainicorn. He doesn't get shcoked because he already knew about the magic before freezing in the tube.

Three hours later, he look at his GPS and the GPS is shown that he already arrived at the mountain. He climbed the mountain to the top. He then look around for any sign of the man that he looking for. He then heard something in the bushes. He pulled out his pistol and walked to the bushes slowly. He pointed his pistol to the bushes and used his left hand to opened the bushes. He swiftly opened the bushes and shot crazily. He checked and there's nothing behind it. Suddenly, he saw someone flying in the sky. It's appear to be a big bird. The bird then swiftly landed near him. He pointed his pistol to the bird. The bird landed with its wing closing its entire body. Andrey kept pointing his pistol to the big bird. The big bird then opened its wing and revealed its identity. The bird is half bird and half man. The head is like a crow and the body is like a muscular human. He used a black clothing. There's also a black cape that closing his wing if he doesn't use it. Andrey lowered his gun and put it back in his belt.

"Who are you?" asked Andrey.

"My name is Crow. I'm already expecting you from a few hours ago." said Crow.

"Okay. How do you know I will come here?" asked Andrey.

"Billy told me about you. He said that you have the heart of the hero. He can knew someone is good or bad." said Crow.

"Okay." replied Andrey.

"Good. I'm gonna tell everything that you want to know." said Crow and they walked away.

Crow explained everything about Ooo. They walked to Crow's home. His house in the other side of the mountain. They walked through the top of the mountain. The dense forest is slowing them down. It took them two hours to reached the home. They reached the other side of the mountain. The home is in the basin of the mountain. Andrey is the first one to stepped out the forest. He cut the leaves of the forest and finally came out from the forest. Andrey can saw the home and it's very big. The home is not like a house. It's a complex of buildings and a big runaway in the middle. It's an airbase. They walked down from the mountain to the basin. The base is covered by fences around the perimeter of the base. They walked around the fences to find the entry point. They finally found it and it's locked. The entry point is using a biometric lock. Crow walked to a hand-scanner device in beside the entry. He using his hand to opened the entry. It worked and the entry point is opened slowly. They entered the base and the fences is closing back. They walked in the walkways that lead into a big building. Andrey knew that all the base ground is covered by cement. He saw a big sign that says "Welcome to Ramstein AFB", the writing is faded but readable. They entered a big building with some antenna in the roof. They building is a five stories building and made from reinforce concrete. The building is made by the human before the war and appears to be always take care and well service. They entered the building and the its very clean. They walked to the fifth floor. Along the way, there's a lot of room in each floor. Andrey made a conclusion that the building is used as a barrack for the army. They reached the floor. The rooms in the floor is big, its shown by the door is bigger then the floor below. Crow lead him into a room near the stairs. He took a card that hang in the door. The door is use a cardkey. He slot the key to the lock and the door is opened. He pulled back the key and gave it to Andrey. They entered the room. The room is vey big and comfy. The room is equipped by air conditioner, computer, some lamp. The room is like a penthouse hotel room. Crow then told him to rest in this room. He will took him to explore the land. He can't do it now because the day is going dark. Crow walked out from the room. Andrey ran to the bedroom and jumped to the bed. For the first time in one thousand year, he can have a very comfy sleep.


	8. The story live of the guardian of Ooo(2)

**This chapter is still telling Andrey's time ten years ago. Hope all of enjoy it. (This story using First person view of Andrey).**

Chapter 8: The story live of the guardian of Ooo (part 2).

I'm awaken from my sleep and dream. My eyes is still heavy, but I can feel the sun light in my face. I rubbed my both eyes for a few times. Then, everything become very clear. I look at my surrounding. The bed is a white king size bed, there's a little cupboard in both sides of the bed, the wall is coloured white. I slide my both feet from the bed to the floor. I sat in the side of the bed for a while and stretched my body because my body is very stiffed. When body is fresh, I got up from the bed and walked to the window. I opened the drapes that closed the window in the bedroom. Ray of lights just burst to my face and blinded me for a while. The light is brighter than ever, its brighter then I used to see before I froze. I thinked that because not so many things use gas emission in this day, the ozone is reinforce itself and making the earth become healthier. I turned my head to the left and walked to the bathroom that only connected to the bedroom. I came inside the bathroom and locked the door. I opened all of my clothes and walked to the bathub. I also put my and Yuri's dog tag in the wahing basin. I turned on the shower that in attached in the top of the bathub. I stepped inside the bathub and bathing with the shower. I cleaned all of my body with soap and my hair with shampoo which already been put in the bathroom before I came. Then, I facing the wall with the shower still bursting it's water to me. I put my left hand and forehead in the wall. I started to think about what happened to Marceline after I froze. Is she dead? Or is she okay? And how will she react knowing that I cannot kept the promise with her? She should be dead because no one can lived for a thousand year. Anyway, I turned off the shower and took a towel that hang in the wall of the bathroom. I dried myself and rape the towel around my lower body. I took my clothes that scattered around the floor and the dogtags that I put in the basin. I walked out from the bathroom and put all the clothes in the bed. I put back the dogtags in my neck. I opened the wardrobe to see what clothes that hang inside. There were only a black clothes like a karate outfit and a bodyband. I wore the only clothes there is and of course, underwear and tied the band around my lower body. I walked out from the bedroom to the main room. I looked at the window and saw Crow punching a dummy many times in the field. I want to meet him to do a few things. So, I came out from my room, walked down to the ground floor, walked out from the building, and meet him in the field.

"So, what are you doing?" asked me with my hands in the pocket.

"I'm meditate to have a peaceful mind." replied Crow and kept meditating.

"Guess you like the Buddha." said me (It's a slang).

"Yeah. Right, what anything that common with your culture. Now, I will take you around Ooo for a while." said Crow and stand up.

"Sure. I love to." replied me excited.

So, we walked out from the base to the vast region of Ooo. We talked a few things about Ooo along the walk. I also wondered about Marceline. Wonder if she become not human since Crow told me that there's a mutant-fish human in here. I just hope she's not become one of the mutant. Also, I missed her so much and guilty because I don't kept my promise to her. I just hope that she is not angry, if she still alive. I thinking too much and notice that we arrived at a kingdom. The kingdom is coloured pink and appeared to be made from candy. We moved to the front gate of the kingdom. Suddenly, the gate is opened widely. We entered the kingdom and walked toward a big castle. Lots of candy people stopped their activities and stared at us like a hero. I don't felt afraid because I already knew. We walked through the stairs of the entrance of the castle when suddenly the doors opened. Then, the king is came out from the castle with the banana guard in both of his side. We walked toward the king and crow shaked his hand and hugged him like best buddy. He then introuduced me to the king. We entered the castle and the door is closed again. The king is made from gum and he's wearing a big pink robe and a gold crown. Then, I saw a big dining table with a few chairs and lots of food in the table. We walked toward the table and sit down. I took a lots of food because I haven't ate any breakfast. They talked friendly while I kept eating lots of food. I tried not to eavesdrop because is not of my business. Suddenly, a little girl came to me. She holding a lab glass and she's eight and wearing a little crown and she may the daughter of the king because she also made from gum. She asked me to do a science experiment and I agree. I followed her into a lab inside the castle. Its very amazing and unbelievable because an eight-year-old girl can do a science experiment and she must be pretty smart. She tried to make an Instant Bath Serum (IBS) which is more like a detergent. I help her by took things that she needed. It was very fun on the time. When everything is done, we tested the detergent on a glass of water. She sucked the detergent with an apparatus and drop the detergent one time in the water. We watched as the detergent dissolved in the water. We waited until something happened, there's nothing and we got confused. I'm also thirsty, so I took the glass and drank it because I thinked that the detergent is dissolving and become water. Suddenly, I felt the taste of the water is spicy and its burning my mouth. I'm ran all over in the lab to find any water to drink while screaming. I saw a gallon of water and I drank a quarter of it. My mouth is fresh again and the spice is gone. I told her that I'm okay and encourage her to fix the detergent. Then, Crow entered the lab and told me that it's the time to leaved. I say goodbye to her and to the king and we took off.

We walked around Ooo until evening. We back at the base on evening. He brought me to the training room of the place. The training was the shooting range area of the base. He walked into a deck of sword and gave one of it to me. I pulled out the sword and it's very sharp. He trained me about sword fighting. He gave me some good tips how to attack or defend. Then, we trained together. Crow got the first move. He directly swing his sword toward me. Luckily, I could defend myself. He then attacked me multiple times and I can deflected all the attack. I never held a sword before, but I mastered it very well, like I already learned everything. Crow then push his sword toward my chest. I deflect to the right and disarmed him. I slided his both feet so he fell to the ground and I took his sword and put the both sword on his neck. He smiled a little and told me that I'm a hero. I just agree with him because I'm hero back in the human days. Then, he stand up sand told me that I already good at sword, which is the first sign of the gifted hero. We walked out from the training ground and we walked to the secret chamber of the door. The secret chamber that he told is actually an underground base back at the human days. The base is closed with a very thick steel door, the door is very big that that a tank could enter through the door. Although the door is big, there's a little entrance in the left side of the door. He pulled out a key card from his pocket and put it in a scanner in the right side of the little entrance. The entrance is opened and we entered the base. It's very dark inside, Crow took a flashlight that hanged in the wall while I closed back the entrance. He turned on the flashlight and we walked to the control room of the base. The base is coloured with a grey colour which make it even harder to see without flashlight. Then, we met a steel door. He opened the door and we entered thorough the door. I saw a writing in the wall that says "Raum Voll". Crow moved his flashlight along the deck of the control panel to find the electrical switch. He found it and switched it on. The electricity in the base graduately turned on. There's so many light that shine the base. The control room has a big glass that faced to the a big room that filled with computes, desk, and there's a big screen that attached to the wall. It's like a space control room in Houston. There's a stairs that lead to the floor of the big control room. We walked down through the stairs and walked out from the room through a door in the east of the room. It was very incredible that all of these machine can survive for a thousand of years. He lead me into a room that contains thousands, maybe millions of books. This room is also contain lots of painting. This room is like a culture storage room. This room maybe made for anyone that survived the nuclear blast still know their culture. The book is stored well-tidy and everything is in the bookshelves. We can't take the book with walking to the shelves. It's blocked by a very thick glass to protect the book. The only way to take the book is by robot that will take th book that you want and send it to us through a hole in the glass. I took a culture book about Russia. The book is very old, but strong enough. I read all the books and everything is right. I put it back and We walked back to the barrack. WhenI walked out the building and walked to the barrack, the night is very beautiful with many stars that spread in the sky. It reminds me the night with Sarah while in collage. We sat beside the seashore in Barcelona. We watched the night sky which is very beautiful. We talked about work and everything. Then, we stopped for a while and stared at each other. I realized how beautiful is she with her soft pale skin, long black hair, and that pretty face. My heart is pounding very hard and my lips is going toward her and she also do the same. Our lips finally meet and we kissed very hard. The next thing after we kissed is that we get laid also because when I woke up the next morning, both of us is not wearing any clothes.

Without realizing because what happened in my mind, I'm already walked inside to my room with the cardkey in my hand. I'm walked straight to the bed and get some really nice sleep and I still can't stopped thinking about her although she already passed away.

**(Back to the present)**

"Uhhh. Can you skip it to the main part where you become the guardian? I'm tired to hear everything and I don't get any sleep." said Finn and his both eyes is getting heavy.

"Okay. Let me skip it." replied me.

**(Flashback)**

Ten years later, I become Crow right hand. We saved many people around Ooo and we do a pretty good job. I already study all kinds of magic and I can use all of it. I mastered every kind of weapon. We have and enjoyable life while helping people that in is really fine until that one day, the day that almost took my life.

We ready all of our things to guard around Ooo. I wore my black clothing and a black robe. I'm 35 years old. I already have a sword, the sword is made from an ordiniary steel like an ordinary sword. In the other hand, Crow is used the Guradian of Oo sword. The sword is made around nine hundred years ago, when is made by the first Gurdian. The material is made from a meteor that crashed on earth. The sword is very strong that it could stabbed through rocks. Anyway, I'm still not the guardian because Crow is still alive. Crow is now getting weaker and older. His wings is started to fall out from its place, his body become softer that before, and his hairs become grey. We walked around the evil forest to find anyone in danger. We talked a few things when we walked around the forest. Suddenly, we heard someone cried in the distance. We ran and jumped through the trees as fast as lightning. We finally reached the source of the crying. We see someone in a long robe, crouching and still crying. We walked slowly toward the girl while shouted at her. She doesn't reply with anything which make me little suspicious. I walked to her and pull her robe. After I pulled it, I saw a puppet and a voice recoder. I shouted to Crow it was a ambush, but its too late. An arrow is flew toward my body, the armor is protecting my from the arrow. Then, a few big bandits came out from the woods and attacked us. We protocted ourselves as we could. We killed some of the bandits when more is coming toward us. Many times we killed all the bandits, they just kept coming toward us. They hit me many times that my armor is broke and I badly injured. Crow is more injured than me. Their number is growing and we started to get tired. We used the last of energy to fought them. In the end, we got extremely tired and defeated. We then gathered in the middle of the crowd of bandits. I have a few energy left, but I'm not strong enough to cast any magic. They tied us up in both hands and both legs and they make us kneel. We kneeled in a podium in the middle of thw bandits crowd. Then, I saw an executioner dragged Crow a few meters from me. The executioner pulled out a big axe and ready to swing it to Crow. The crowd is started to screamed very hard and the executioner swing his axe toward his neck. He looked at me seconds before he die, he looked at me and told me to replace him. The axe torn of his head and he executed. I screaming nd sobbing see my friend executed. His head then thrown to the crowd. They rid off his body and took the guardian sword. The guardian sword then held by the executioner. Then, I got dragged to his position and ready to be executed. I still have a few energy in my body. Then, the axe is swing toward my neck. I used the rest of energy by kicked the executuoner's leg and he fell. I broke off all of my tie and took the sword from the executioner. I ran away to the dense forest. I ran as far as I could to get out from the forest. The injured is slowing me down. I can heard that the bandits is chasing me. I kept running and running when suddenly I saw a waterfall. I stopped at the edge of the waterfall. I heard that the bandits closing in. So, I jumped down and hoping I still survive. I hit the water and got knocked out. The bandits couldn't chase me and the waterfall is a river that brought until the downstream.

Then, I woke up. I pulled my body and looked around me, all I see is just a beach and the sea. I got up then and walked around the beach. I just kept walking without and purpose of going somewhere. Suddenly, I saw Sarah standing in front of me. I ran toward her and hugged her. We then kissed and laid down at the sand of the beach. We then stopped kissing and looking at each other. I still love her in any condition. Then, she moved her lips toward my ear and told me to "Wake up". Then, everything is going blur and I back at reality. I laid down in the side of the river. I saw around me only the grass. I could tell that I in the grassland. The stream must have brought me many days because I already far away from the forest. I got up and walked away from the river. I still sad seeing my friend executed with my own eyes. My injured is recovering and I'm healthier. I just kept walking straight to the base. Then, I met this guy. His named is magic man. He then threw me a magic powder. I started to cough a little. Then, I can felt my body is melting. My vision is started to blur. I walked totter around. I fell down and got knocked out again. When I got up, I felt something different. My body is lighter, my breath is harder, my height is shorter. I got up and I saw myself smaller. I become 12 again. At first, I got scared. But, I started to feel happy because I've wasted all of my youth for studying hard. Then, I walked back to the base and thinked my next move.

Three years later, I've become the guardian of Ooo and a lone wolves. Crow has a necklace that I used everyday. I still help many people althought there's a boy hero named Finn that make my job easier. One day, I do my nightly walked to enjoy myself. I whistle along the way when suddenly I heard a girl cried. This time, I'm become very cautious. I'm moved in stealth mode toward the source. Then, I saw a girl from fire kingdom crying and sitting in the wood. I came closer to her slowly because fire people is very dangerous. I got so close to her and I touched her shoulder. She turned around and I knew her. It's the Flame Princess. She having a bad day I think. So, I accompany her and calmed her. We talked along the night. She then told me the reason she cried is because Finn broke her heart by not kept his promise. It getting worser when he started to hangout more with the girl from new land, Fionna. We talked all night. Suddenly, a wolf jumped and attacked me. The wolf is tried to bite my head and I couldn't held the wolf very long and I'm going to die. Then, FP burned the wolf alive. She saved my life and I'm loyal now to her.

**(Back to present)**

"That's it." said me finished telling the story.

"Wow. What an amazing live story and very educating." said Fionna amazed.

"Huh. Now I remember why I broke up with FP." said Finn feeling guilty.

"Thanks. Now, let's get some sleep. We will find Ricardio tomorrow." said me and pulled the blanket to get some sleep.

"Okay." said both of them and they climbed back to the bedroom.

I'm just sleep alone in the couch and remembering my good times with Sarah. Then, I closed my eyes and get some sleep because we got a big job tomorrow.


	9. Final

**The final chapter of the story! Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 9: Final.

**(Finn POV)**

I woke up first in the morning. My body is still lazy and my both eyes is still heavy. I saw Fionna still sleeping beside me and hugged my body. I put her hands away slowly and I got up carefully. I walked to the bathroom to have a nice shower. I opened and threw all of my clothes to the floor in the bedroom. I took a towel and entered the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it to make sure that she won't come in see me naked again. I turned on the shower and the water burst to my face. Then, I got this glimpse of image coming to my head. The image is random and unclear. I could saw one of the image and saw something that I don't want to see, Jake is die in my hands. I kept telling myself that ain't gonna happen for many times. But, some of my hearts is assured me that it will happen. I just hope that the vision is not real.

**(Fionna POV)**

I woke up because the sunshine hit my eyes. I pulled my body up and stretched for a while. I noticed that Finn' clothes scattered around the floor and I heard someone inside the bathroom which make me thinking that Finn is inside the bathroom having a bath. I stepped out from the bed and climbed down the floor. I walked to the kitchen to make a breakfast and I saw Andrey still asleep in the sofa. I turned on the stove and put the pan in the stove. I took a egg from the fridge and cracked it to the stove. I cook the egg with a spatula. I started to remember about last night. Finn slept first while I still awoke. He is snoring very loud. I touched his face gently, it's very soft and I kept touching him. I moved closer to him and put my hand in his hair. I then kissed him in the cheek. His cheek is very soft to kissed. My heart is pounding and I got this weird feeling that pushing my chest. The feelings that will fade away when I near him. The feeling that is stronger than anyone I have crushed with. The feeling that I want to be part of his live. I breath slowly to calmed my nerve down which making it worse. I don't realize that the egg already cooked. I pulled myself together and put the egg in a plate. I took a fork and ate at the dining table. I saw Andrey woke up and walked toward me. He sat across me and stretched. I just looking at him normally.

"So, how do you do Fionna?" asked Andrey.

I kept eating and replied "I'm eating now."

"Fionna. I don't asked what do you do, I asked how do you do?" Andrey asked me back.

I replied him casually "Fine."

"Okay. You know, I noticed that you like Finn. If you like him, you better ask him for a date." he said something that little disturbing for me.

My heart become tense and I'm blushing very clear and I try denied my feeling to someone "WHAT! No, I don't like him."

"I see your blush Fionna. Listen, don't denied your heart. Beside, heart is more powerful than brain. Also, you will have a feeling that will crush your chest until you date him."

"How do you... Okay, I'll follow your advice. I will asked him for a date." said me reluctantly. But, he do help my self-esteem.

He took a milk from the fridge and drank it. Finn then walked and sat beside me. His smell is very great and he is ready for the fight. He just staring at me while I'm eating. So, I'm asked him "What's up?".

He kept staring and replied "Nothing."

He just smiling and staring at me like a man with a date. He then got up and took a milk from the fridge. He walked out with Andrey to the balcony of the tree house. I finished my breakfast and climbed back to the top to have a nice bath.

**(Finn POV)**

Me and Andrey sitting in the balcony looking at the rising sun and waiting for Fionna finished her bath. When I looked at the sun, I started to see her fad ely. She just like a sun that shine my heart. She just like the special one in my heart. I become more comfort with her more than me with FP. My chest is crushed by this desire to be with her.

"Dude. Are you okay?" Andrey intervene me.

I don't want to show my feeling widely to someone else. So, I replied "Nah. I'm okay."

From his looks, he knows what I feelin now and he said "Finn. Don't denied your feelings. Follow it and you will accomplished it."

I have to denied everything to hide my feelings. "Okay. What are you talking about?"

"Finn. I know you like Fionna." he replied it with a smooth voice.

I become panicked a little and I'm blushing and my feelings at the brink of point. "WHAT! No, I don't like him."

"Liar. I know you like her from your blushed and your tension. If you like her, go and asked her to be your date. I'm sure she will accept it happily." replied Andrey with his persuasive voice.

He already knew what I feel. I think there's nothing to hide of he knows. So, I just kept straight to him. "Yeah. She makes me comfort at any condition. She also make me confident if she beside me. She also so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Okay. I got one question, how far you willing to go to be with her?" he asked me a very tough question.

I thinked very hard about it and my mind is trying to find it. Then, I started let my heart to answer it. My heart then gave it and I said "Yes. I want to be with her until the end of the world."

He sighed a little and tap my back gently and shake my back. He then got up and climbed down. I kept sitting there and thinking about her. 15 minutes later, Andrey called me that Fionna is ready. I climbed down to see them. They both already equipped and ready. Then, I saw her in that blue clothing just like me and she very beautiful and her tight clothes show her sexy body. She just perfect. I took my demon sword and checked everything that I carrying. We walked out from the treehouse and on the way to Ricardio's hideout. Andrey said that his hideout somewhere in the ice mountains. We moved to the ice mountains and we wore a warm jacket. We reached the ice mountains and the temperature is started to drop. We have to climbed the mountain to entered the hideout. We used a hiking equipment to reached the top. The snow burst making our movement slower and the temperature dropping below zero. Ricardio surely choosed the right hideout. The mountain also very steep and dangerous. We reached half of the top when suddenly the wind blew very strong and we loose our balance. Fionna, which is below me and Andrey, loose her grip and fell down. Luckily, she held by the rope that tied to us. But, her weight make us loose our grip to. I started to fell but Andrey still held with the surface. He struggling to held us. Then, I grabbed the surface and I'm back. Fionna also do the same and we climbed back to the top. 45 minutes of climbing finally paid off, we reached the top of the mountain. We released all of the hiking equipment and we saw a cave entrance. Ee entered the cave and hoping that everyone is held in there.

The cave is very dark. Andrey used his magic to make a light that guide us through. The cave is very long and dark if there's no light. We walked for 30 minutes and haven't reached the main labyrinth of the cave. I'm started to get tired and we decided to rest for a while. Suddenly, the floor is started to cracking. The floor then break apart and we fell down. The fall is very high. We crashed down to the floor very hard. We got up and stretched so we don't get injured. Suddenly, we realize that we already in the place that we looking for. We saw all the party guest inside a prison glass. We called for them and they ran toward us. I can see my brother Jake in good condition. We tried to break the glass but the glass is unbreakable. Andrey found an electrical boc which connected to the glass. He hijacked the electrical box with his hi-tech thing and the glass prison finally opened. Everyone that accounted for gone is in the prison and they free for now. We checked everyone to make sure they okay. Andrey then walked to FP and saluted her. I better not to be closed to her because of what I did. Everything is okay.

Suddenly, we heard a loud noise like a giant walking toward us. The sound came from a door across. We ready our weapon and ready for the worse. The sound is getting louder and louder. Then, the sound stopped and there's a big silence in the air. Suddenly, the door flew away and someone walked through. It's a big robot and very strong from its look. The robot then ran toward us. We evaded its attack and counter-attack. We swing our sword to the robot many times but no effect. The robot then threw me and Jake away from Fionna and the rest. The robot then destroyed the ceiling and seperated the room. Me and Jake are seperated from the rest and the robot is fighting against us. We have no choice to fight the robot without help. Jake stretched himself and wrapped the robot. I swing my sword my times to the head. But, the robot able to let go AD threw me and Jake away. Before it three us, I saw a master control in its back. So, I told Jake to wrapped it again. He managed to wrapped the robot until it tripped and fell. I stabbed the master control. Jake back to his form and we ran away from the robot. The robot then spining uncontrollable and sparks came out from the master control. The robot finally stopped spinning and turned off. Me and Jake then tossed and dancing happily. Suddenly, the robot's head opened and someone came out from the robot. We stopped dancing and ready ourselves. Then, the man that walked out from the robot got up and walked toward us slowly. He got closer and closer and I can see him clearly. It's Ricardio and he laugh a little. He held something in his hand. He then show us the thing and it's a detonator. He then pressed the button and the cave self-destruct. Ricardio then ran away through a door and locked us. Me and Jake find another away to escape before the whole cave crushing both of us. I saw a ventilation and it's connected to another room. Jake then stretched himself to the ventilation with me on this back. I entered the ventilation first. Jake tried to enter too when suddenly a big rock crushing his body. He fell down and tried to push the rock away. I wanted to help him but he said he don't need my help. I cried see him in pain. Then, a big rock crushing his head and blood splattered everywhere. I then crawled away in the vent while crying and sobbing. I crawled faster when the vent also coming down. I found a way out and I crawled out from the vent. I crawled out in the other side of the mountain. The temperature is still below zero and extremly freezing. Luckily, I still used my jacket. Ricardio is gone and I lost my best bro. I have to avenged him, but I knew my friend won't let me. So, I decided to played death by dumping my bear hat away. I felt that the good side of me is walking out from my soul. Anger filled what is gone. I walked away and started to plan my revenge and killed Ricardio for what he did. He will pay no matter what and no-one that can stop me. The end.

Author note: If any of you interested to my story that's not affiliated by Adventure time , you guys can see by opening my profile or click this link = s/8973671/1/Taken


End file.
